characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Marvel
Kamala Khan, better known as Ms. Marvel, is a superheroine from Marvel Comics. She is the second person to use the identity of Ms. Marvel. Background As a child, Kamala was often mocked for her strict parents and interest in nerdy topics. However, she found solace in her two best friends, and her love of video games, social media, fan fiction, and above all, superheroes. Out of all the superheroes, her favorite was Carol Danvers, the former Ms. Marvel, who was now going by the name Captain Marvel. One day, while walking home from a party, Kamala's hometown was enveloped in a strange fog known as the Terrigen Mists. This mist imbued Kamala with the Inhuman ability to stretch and morph her body into any shape. After saving one of her classmates while transformed into Carol Danvers, Kamala decided to use her new abilities to protect her hometown, fashioning a superhero outfit for herself and taking on the Ms. Marvel name as a tribute to her hero. Powers & Abilities * '''Shapeshifting: '''After being exposed to the Terrigen Mists, Kamala gained the ability to change her body into any shape or form she desired. She can stretch her limbs, torso, or neck great distances, expand or compress herself into a wide variety of forms, flatten herself out to avoid attacks, or completely change her physical appearance, including hair and clothing, to disguise herself as any person, animal, or inanimate object she can think of. ** '''Size-Shifting: '''Through her shapeshifting abilities, Kamala can adjust her height and stature at will, altering her physical abilities accordingly. She can shrink to the size of an action figure, or grow to the size of a building. * '''Healing Factor: '''Kamala has a healing factor that allows her to rapidly recover from injuries like bullet wounds in short amounts of time. However, using her other powers interrupts her healing abilities, forcing her to stay in her normal form until she fully recovers. Equipment * '''Biokinetic Polymer Suit: '''Kamala's superhero outfit, which was invented by her friend Bruno. It is extremely malleable, due to having polymer applied to it, so Kamala doesn't have to shapeshift her clothes in order to utilize her abilities. * '''Compartment Bracelet: '''A series of bangles with small compartments that have been combined into one bracelet by Bruno, which Kamala uses to store small items. Feats Strength * Can easily break through metal. * Lifted and threw large chunks of debris. * Held back a clay monster capable of breaking through walls. * Casually threw a car. * Carried several people. * Defeated a robot by headbutting it. Speed * Avoided several laser blasts. * Dodged attacks from a living clay monster. Durability * Withstood getting shocked with electricity. * Survived a blow from a giant robot. * Survived getting shot. Skill * Rescued a girl from drowning right after getting her powers. * Fought off a couple robots. * Very knowledgeable on the superhero community. * Figured out how to take out a laser weapon. * Saved some classmates from a miniature nuclear reactor. Weaknesses * EMP's temporarily disable her shapeshifting abilities. * Her healing factor makes her hungry and fatigued when it finishes. * Healing herself makes her body less malleable. * Can't heal and use her shapeshifting at the same time. * Needs to eat a lot to keep up her powers. Fun Facts * Kamala apparently "totally ships Spider-Marvel", meaning she'd be a fan of Carol Danvers and Peter Parker getting in a romantic relationship. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Neutral Good Category:Completed Profiles Category:North American Characters Category:Disney Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Human Mutates Category:Tomboys